Admission of Love
by KatieZfan
Summary: FAM Zorro. Rating: T, Romance/Friendship. This takes place about a month after the end of the 4th season. I do NOT own the characters; I just play with them. No infringement of any copyright is ever intended. Zorro has gone missing, and Diego is trying to flirt with Victoria. Chapters- 1, Complete


12

Admission of Love

By KatieZfan, written Oct. 2013

FAM Zorro. Rating: T, Romance/Friendship. This takes place about a month after the end of the 4th season. I do NOT own the characters; I just play with them. No infringement of any copyright is ever intended.

Zorro has gone missing, and Diego is trying to flirt with Victoria.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon at the Tavern Victoria. Siesta had begun and everyone else was gone. Diego scribbled a last sentence on his papers, then finished his soup with his bread and rose to go. "Gracias for lunch, Victoria. Delicious, as always."

His words rang a familiar bell to Victoria. She looked around. Diego was the last to leave after lunch. He usually _was_ the last to leave after lunch these days, going to the newspaper office to work during siesta.

"Diego, before you leave would you mind helping me with a shelf in the kitchen? It's a high shelf and it's not sitting right. I'm afraid it might fall."

"At your service, Senorita." The familiar phrase fell from his lips before he could stop it. He kept saying things that brought back memories. It was almost as if he wanted her to find him out, she thought.

"Where is the shelf?" Diego asked.

"Here in the kitchen pantry." She stood aside and pointed for him to see.

"Hmmm… It just needs strengthened with another nail. Hand me a couple from your nail jar along with your hammer please."  
>Victoria did as he requested and in a couple moments it was finished. "There, sturdy enough for a storm." He handed her back the hammer and she put it away.<p>

"Gracias, Diego." She came a couple steps into the pantry to look more closely at the shelf. Standing next to him she was suddenly nervous as she looked up at his face. His eyes held a tender look and his head bent down toward her. Suddenly he leaned to the side and brushed something off her sleeve.

"Only a little bug, nothing to be scared of, Victoria," he said. She almost lost her balance and Diego caught her in his arms, looking into her eyes and holding her for just a moment before he put her upright and released her. "I need to do some work at the newspaper now. Do you have a couple cookies and a glass of lemonade I could take to the office?"

"Si, Diego, it is the least I can offer for fixing my shelf." She rushed around the kitchen trying to shake the feeling that he had been going to kiss her. She wished he had.  
>"Gracias, Victoria." He smiled into her eyes and raised her hand for a kiss, then took the cookies and lemonade and left for his office across the plaza. Her hand tingled – she got a little kiss after all.<p>

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Toward the end of siesta, Victoria went over to the office where Diego was working with the typeset on an article for the next edition of The Guardian.

"Diego, I brought you a couple more cookies and a fresh glass of lemonade." She set them on his desk. Her lips curved into a smile that made his mouth water. She caught him staring at her lips.

"Oh, thank you, Victoria. That was kind of you." He looked flustered and started to turn away toward the type desk. Victoria reached out and touched the top of his shoulder. He turned back, startled. She brushed his shoulder with her fingertips.

"Only a little bug, Diego. Nothing to be afraid of," she smiled, but when she looked up into his eyes she couldn't seem to breathe. What had started out as a simple tease had turned back on her. This time her eyes dropped to his lips.

He couldn't resist the invitation. Before he could think, his head dipped down and his lips brushed hers with a feather light kiss. "Gracias, Victoria, for taking such good care of me." His eyes caught hers and she stood frozen for a moment, mesmerized. Those eyes were such a deep blue color; she felt lost in their depths. Startled by the memories that rose up, she whirled and bolted out of the room. Diego sighed; he had wanted more than a quick kiss.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Friday morning came too early. Victoria rose tiredly. She had been kept awake by dreams of Diego and his teasing. And him kissing her. And her kissing him back. Were they only dreams?  
>Diego was driving her crazy. He had begun flirting with her a few weeks ago, at first trying to innocently tease her out of her moodiness. Ever since the Emissary was buried, Zorro had not been seen or heard from by anyone. After the "truce" in Diablo Canyon, no one had found out anything of Zorro's whereabouts. In her heart she was sure he wasn't dead. But she thought Zorro would somehow send her word, at least to reassure her. Nothing.<br>Diego noticed her sadness and began to tease her to make her smile. At first she didn't respond, but his gentle way and teasing comments began to take her mind off her sadness. She was grateful to have such a friend; they had been friends since childhood, really. And now it seemed as if that friendship was turning into something more.  
>For a long time Victoria had secretly wished that Diego would pay her more attention as a woman than just a friend. But he had always acted like a brother to her, especially since she had proclaimed her love for Zorro. Now Zorro had seemingly disappeared, and Diego had started flirting with her and teasing her. It seemed harmless enough, at first.<p>

But as time went on she began to wonder. It was as if Diego couldn't stay away from her. He would give her a gentle touch on her arm or a quick hug, when no one was around.

He went out of his way to do little things for her – bring her a book, or a few roses from his garden "to decorate the tavern", occasionally helping her clean up after lunch. Sometimes he walked with her through the market as she shopped, asking her opinion on things happening in the pueblo. He made it a point to talk to her and be with her.

And on top of it all, sometimes he said things that only _someone_ _else_ used to say to her. Either he was slipping, or she was losing her mind. Considering how much he had been flirting and paying attention to her, she was almost positive he had been slipping. Maybe even on purpose, she hoped. He seemed drawn to her like a moth to a flame, she mused.

And now, _finally_, a kiss. Albeit a small one. She wished she could talk to a certain masked man about it – if he _ever_ showed up. She wondered what she would tell him – or if she would just rip that mask off his face and kiss him senseless – and _then_ see what he would have to say.

She sighed. It was almost time for lunch and the stage was due today. Dreaming would have to wait.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was almost one o'clock when Diego arrived at the tavern, late for lunch. He had been visiting the vendors in their stalls around the plaza, gathering information for an article to use in the Guardian. The tavern was still crowded. Lunch had been busy today – so many visitors from the stage and cowboys passing through town.

Diego managed to find a small table in the alcove on the side of the tavern away from the kitchen where it was quiet. Pilar brought him the bowl of soup he requested along with some fresh baked bread and lemonade.

"Gracias, Pilar. How is Victoria doing? I haven't seen her."

"She is busy doing extra cooking for the cowboys who also arrived late, Don Diego. I'm sure you will see her later," Pilar replied.

Diego smiled and nodded and laid aside his notes as he started on his soup.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

With all the visitors today, Victoria had done a lot of extra cooking, and it was almost two o'clock when lunch was over. She had not even seen Diego at lunch. Even with such a crowd, she would have noticed him. "I guess he is not the only one drawn like a moth to a flame," she chuckled to herself.

Now the tavern was empty and siesta was finally here – a little late, but here. The kitchen needed a quick cleaning first but Victoria felt a good nap was next on the list.

Cleaning up the main dining area, Pilar glanced around the corner at Diego writing on some papers at his table in the back corner. He was not quite finished with his soup, and she looked at him as if to say, "Do you need anything?" He smiled and shook his head "No," going back to his writing.

"Pilar, are there any more dishes?" Victoria's voice carried easily through the kitchen curtains into the quiet tavern. There were no guests in the rooms upstairs and the sound echoed easily through the downstairs area.

"There are only a few, I am picking them up now," she answered.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pilar let her thoughts drift back in time, reminded of a couple months ago when other voices carried across the empty tavern. While Victoria had finished up the last few dishes before that siesta, she had told Pilar to go ahead and leave.

"You have done more than your fair share this morning," Victoria had insisted, washing the dishes in the sudsy water. Pilar nodded gratefully and smiled her thanks, going out through the curtains. Glancing at the back alcove on the other side, she had noticed a couple chairs out of place and went over to arrange them. As she did so, she heard a small thud in the kitchen, then the voice of Diego de la Vega speaking to Victoria.

Not wishing to eavesdrop, she hurriedly straightened the chairs and headed for the front door when she heard Diego's voice deepen as he continued to speak and a chill went through her. She recognized _that _voice – it was Zorro who had come to visit and spoke to Victoria, although it had been plain enough at first whose voice it actually was. She chuckled to herself – she had been fairly sure of his identity for some time, but had never said anything. Anyone who knew who Zorro was did their best to protect him.

Pilar had quietly let herself out the front door and put the "Closed" sign out. As she walked home she smiled, laughing softly to herself.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Pilar gathered the rest of the dishes from the other tables in the main room and went into the kitchen, putting them down on the sink counter. She gave Victoria a quick hug. "As soon as we get these dishes cleaned up, you need a good rest."

Overtired, Victoria shrugged. "I will be glad for the siesta. But work keeps me from thinking too much. And when I do think, I don't like the conclusions I come to."

She sighed deeply. "Pilar, you are the only one who knows that Zorro and I have been engaged for four months now. And the man who gave me his mother's ring hasn't shown his face this whole month! No note, no nothing!" Victoria's voice rose with anger. "Is he even alive? Doesn't he care about me anymore?"

She stopped, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. "And there is something else puzzling me. Diego has been paying attention to me more than usual lately, teasing and flirting. And I am finally beginning to admit to myself that I have loved Diego a long time – but how is that possible, to love two men at the same time?"

She shook her head, confused. "It's driving me crazy, Pilar! I have known Diego for years, since we were children, but he has always treated me like 'brother and sister' until recently," Victoria sighed.

"So you are in love with Diego and Zorro! Are you sure they are two different men?" Pilar teased her. Victoria groaned and snapped her dishtowel at Pilar.

Pilar knew their voices carried through the curtains separating the kitchen from the dining area. Evidently, Victoria hadn't discovered Diego's presence at his table in the alcove. Pilar smiled to herself, then spoke.  
>"You and Diego are like a couple who have been married for years and are comfortable with each other like old friends," Pilar said. "I have seen couples that act like the two of you – they have a sweet and steady devotion. The only difference is you two won't acknowledge your love."<p>

Victoria made a comical face at Pilar. "Diego _has_ been teasing me lately," she grinned.

"Flirting is more like it. I'd say he is trying to get your attention, now that Zorro isn't around. As far as Diego is concerned, you have always been jealous whenever a woman shows an interest in him – or whenever he showed interest in another woman besides _you_. You _do_ love Diego, you just would never admit it."

"Si, I have finally realized that is true. But what if Zorro comes back? What should I say to him?"

Pilar considered that. "What if Zorro never comes back?" she asked Victoria. "It is not a happy thought to think he might be dead, and no one would wish it, certainly. But, suppose he is. Suppose that is why you have not heard from him. What if you wait for six months, or a year, and never hear from him? How long will you pine for someone who has made no attempt to contact you if he _is_ alive?"

Victoria started to cry. Pilar gave her a gentle hug. "I am sorry, my friend, I know you love Zorro, but be honest. Could he ever marry you? If he took off the mask today, might not some bandit come around tomorrow and try to take revenge on the man who had been Zorro – and on his wife and family, if he had one?"

Victoria wiped her eyes on a small towel. "Oh, Pilar, I never thought of that. I told Zorro I would wait for him until he took off his mask when his fight for justice was over. But you're right, it may never be over, _if_ he _is_ still alive. And I haven't heard from Zorro this whole month! But does that mean I should just forget about him?

"I have said before that I did not worry about the danger of loving him. But now I realize that is not true. If he did reveal himself to everyone he would be in danger still."

She gasped suddenly. "And it might put me in more danger as well – I never realized it. And even if _I_ didn't care, he would – he would never allow such a thing. He was always concerned about my safety."

Victoria began to cry again. She leaned on Pilar's shoulder.

"Hush, Amiga. It will be all right, somehow," Pilar tried to comfort her.

Victoria tried to calm down. Pilar handed her a glass of water and she sipped it slowly.

"You are right about Diego too – I _do_ love him, I _have_ loved him for such a long time, but I shoved my feelings for him aside since Zorro paid attention to me. I told myself that Diego was more like a brother to me, but underneath I knew that was not true.

"How did I fall in love with a hero? There is a man behind that mask, an ordinary man, he once told me. Although I told him that he could never be ordinary." She paused as she thought of the fact that it was Diego that she had that conversation with, not Zorro.

"Diego is an ordinary man, in a way," Victoria continued thoughtfully. "He doesn't fight with swords but he uses words in his newspaper articles to help people see injustice. He is kind and helpful to the people, no matter what their station in life. Diego tries in his own way to help and many people in the pueblo have benefitted from his kindness."

"Si, Diego is a good man. Not everyone can fight like Zorro, Victoria." Pilar looked thoughtful. "You rarely got to see Zorro, even when he was around. He hasn't been around this past month, and Diego has. Diego has always been your friend."

Pilar laughed. "And it _is_ well known that he is sweet on you, although he tries to keep it hidden under 'brotherly' concern."

"You are right, Pilar," Victoria chuckled. "Though I didn't like to think about it, because then I would have had to admit _my_ feelings for him. Diego has always been there for me. And I have not always treated him well, pining about for Zorro. No wonder he doesn't like to hear about Zorro, especially from me!"

Pilar hugged her. "Things will work out – they usually do. Get some rest, Victoria. You need it."

"Muchas gracias for helping me clean up, Pilar, and for listening to my crying and ramblings." Victoria smiled tiredly. "I am ready for siesta for sure. My thoughts are in such a jumble – I want to race to the hacienda to talk to Diego, and at the same time I want to hide in the barranca, I am so embarrassed."

"You should not feel embarrassed because you love Diego. He loves you too and you would make a fine wife for him," Pilar encouraged her. "I'd better go now – the DeLuca's little boy is sick and they need my help this afternoon."

"You are a good neighbor – and a good friend." Victoria smiled gratefully at Pilar as she walked her to the front door and let her out. After locking the door, Victoria turned to go back to the kitchen – only to spot Diego de la Vega sitting contentedly at a table in the far back alcove, grinning.

"Diego!" She practically screamed at him. "What are you doing here? Did you hear our conversation?" Alarm showed on her face and she began to panic. How could he just sit there and eavesdrop on them? How much had he actually heard?

Diego got up and quickly covered the distance to where she stood. Without a word, he took her in his arms. He lowered his head, murmuring, "I thought she was never going to leave," as his lips took hers in a gentle kiss which quickly turned into something more.

Victoria melted into his arms and returned his passionate kiss, too shocked to think about anything else. He took advantage of the situation, his hands caressing her shoulders and back, one hand coming up to hold the back of her head as he kissed her hungrily. Only having to come up for air forced them apart.

"Diego," she began, but he wasn't going to let her talk. His mouth moved over hers sensuously, his tongue teasing her lips apart. His strong arms held her tightly against him. He felt her begin to tremble and gently broke the kiss. "Mi Preciosa," he began, but Victoria now had other ideas and pulled him close again for another kiss.

Suddenly she pushed him away a little. "What did you just call me?" she asked, startled, her eyes narrowing as she tried to hide a grin.

He gazed into her wide brown eyes, noting the way her mouth was twisted in a half-grin. "Mi Preciosa." His voice deepened as he spoke, gazing at the stars in her eyes. "Querida." He kissed her forehead. "Mi Amor, I want to marry you."

His arms captured her again and held her firmly against him. A month of no kisses had made him ravenous for her. And after all the wonderful things she had said about Diego he could barely concentrate on anything except her lips.

A quick, soft kiss – well, it was _supposed_ to be quick, and it definitely wasn't soft. Diego sighed, holding her a little away, trying to calm down. His thumb stroked her plump, swollen lips, and he smiled, knowing he had made them that way. Her face was flushed a beautiful pink.

She rested her head on his chest, her arms around his waist, a small smile playing about her mouth. The smile gave him confidence. "You're not going shy on me – not after all those kisses?" She giggled a little, shaking her head against him. Her sigh melted his heart.

He tilted her chin up. Victoria gazed into familiar deep blue eyes. All pretense dropped away. His eyes let her see everything he had held back in his heart for so long.

Everything became clear in the space of a heartbeat. Her lips curved into the sweetest smile he had ever seen, and he wasted no time on that invitation.

They broke apart, panting.

"If Zorro has to leave town so I can court you, it will happen." Diego's breathing was erratic. "I am just as tired of being apart as you are, Victoria."

Diego dropped little kisses down the side of her neck and shoulder. She groaned softly and melted against him again. His hand reached up to hold her head, his fingers threading through her hair, his thumb stroking the softness of her cheek.

"Since Zorro has not been heard from in a month, perhaps he will never come back, and I can have you at last. I never dreamed you loved Diego so much – forgive me for eaves-dropping but I couldn't make myself leave when I heard you talking about me."

He gazed into eyes the color of sweet chocolate. "Do you remember what I once told you – that I was afraid of only one thing…"

"When you gave me your mother's ring, yes," her smile grew wider, "you were afraid I only loved the legend and not the man behind the mask. I remember my answer – do you?"

"Yes, you said you _did_ love the man behind the mask, but I was not sure you would truly mean it if you knew I was the 'coward of the pueblo'."

"You are _not_ a coward. You simply fight in different ways – with words in your newspaper articles, and helping farmers with fertilizing their crops, teaching people to read…" her voice trailed off as she stared into his eyes, one hand caressing his shoulder while the other wove through his soft hair. "Do you really want to marry me, Diego?"

"Querida, I have wanted nothing more since I came back from Madrid!" His lips came down on hers again as he kissed her with a passion that left them both breathless. He drew back, trying to slow down again.

She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply. He stroked her hair gently, murmuring, "There has never been any one else for me but you, Victoria. Zorro has stood between us far too long. We have waited over four years. I want you – now. Marry me, Querida, please?" He gave her a grin reminiscent of Zorro, and she grinned back at him.

"I might take a little more convincing, Senor," she smiled coyly. "And what if Zorro comes back?"

"If we marry quickly, there will be nothing he can say about it. All the more reason to get you to the Padre." His lips covered hers in another slow sensuous kiss. His hands began to roam and one hand slipped low on her hips, sending shivers through her. She could feel the strength of his passion and her arms tightened around his neck.

"My, my, my, and here I only wanted a few cookies for a snack." DeSoto grinned as they both jumped and broke apart. "The back door was unlocked. Forgive me for intruding, Victoria, but bookwork can make one terribly hungry." DeSoto stood at the curtain's entrance to the kitchen and his hand held a plate of cookies left over from lunch.

Victoria's red face was matched by Diego's angry one. "What are you doing here, Alcalde?" he growled.

"Simply getting some cookies, as I said. I had one with lunch and wanted more for a snack. But now that I have found you both, I think a little talk would be in order. Oh, and congratulations, by the way."

"Congratulations?" Victoria was confused.  
>"Talk? What kind of talk?" Diego shifted protectively in front of Victoria. The growl had not left Diego's throat, and Victoria shivered at hearing the familiar deep voice.<p>

DeSoto noticed her discomfort at Diego's threatening tone. "Please, both of you sit down. I assure you there is nothing wrong. Perhaps there is actually something right, for a change."

"Meaning what?" asked Victoria. DeSoto sat nearby and placed the plate of cookies toward the edge of the table.

"Would you mind getting some lemonade, Senorita? The cookies make me thirsty." His smile was unthreatening, and at Diego's nod she went to the kitchen, quickly bringing back three glasses of lemonade on a tray. DeSoto gestured to a table nearby and looked relieved as they sat down together.

Diego never took his eyes off the Alcalde. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" His face was impassive but his eyes were sharp and alert.

"Long enough." DeSoto took a bite of cookie and a sip of the juice. "Gracias, Victoria. As I said, long enough to hear what I needed. And I believe that I can help you in your plans to marry your lady."

Diego's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Victoria looked stunned.

DeSoto looked amused. "Think with me for just a minute. In the past month Zorro has not been seen or heard from…until now, you might say," he smirked. "Don't worry, if I had wanted to throw you in jail," this to Diego, "I would have done so long before now. I have known since the Emissary's death who you were. I saw you fighting him before I fired my gun. Only one man I know fights like that. That was no "fury of the moment" fighting to save your father's life. That was the skill – right and left handed! – and cunning of only one man. Zorro."

"But if you knew, why didn't you try to arrest him? It's been a month since all that happened." Victoria looked at Diego, puzzled and afraid.

"After Zorro saved me from the Indians' three trials a few months ago, I acted foolishly, still trying to capture him instead of being grateful at having my life spared." Victoria snorted. "All right, that's not the only time I acted foolishly," he grimaced at their expressions of "that wasn't the _only_ time!"

"After Zorro cut me free from the carts that the Emissary had me tied to, I realized afresh how horribly stupid I had been. My pride and arrogance has gotten me into trouble more times than I could count these past two years and Zorro has either rescued me or spared me, when he should have just let me take the punishment."

Victoria's look said that she agreed. Diego only stared at him, waiting.

"As you have seen over the past few weeks, I have changed. Facing death like I have recently, and several times at that, caused me a great deal of reflection. Padre Benitez has been helping me understand my need to change and how to go about it. And I have tried to govern the pueblo more fairly, with the help of Don Alejandro." DeSoto paused, a wry smile on his face.

"Most people don't quite believe the change just yet – after all, they have had two years of harsh rule to judge by. I do not blame them for not believing that I have 'changed' so quickly. But thanks to Don Alejandro, and some of the other dons, I am gaining new wisdom with which to better govern our town. Your father's help has gone farther than than I could have possibly imagined helping the people believe that I have truly changed."

"Yes, that is true," Diego replied. "Father has repeatedly assured me that you are different. So has Padre Benitez." DeSoto's eyebrows rose a little.

"He has not told anyone of your confessions, do not worry. But he has assured me that he believes your change is genuine. And I have seen some of that for myself as I have moved around the pueblo, gathering news for The Guardian."

"I am grateful that you believe me, Diego. It makes what I have to say next easier. I would like you to help train the lancers – and myself – for the next month or so."

"Alcalde, my skill with the sword," Diego began.

"Is well known to us all, and we will not quibble about it." DeSoto shook his head. "Diego, let us talk plainly. You may not be wearing a black outfit right now, but my goal is the same as yours. Retire Zorro and let him marry Victoria. Don Alejandro has teased you about grandbabies for too long." He took another bite of cookie.

Diego and Victoria looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"Very well," DeSoto smiled. "If you will help me train the lancers for a month, it will help make our pueblo a safer place to live. It will also help when newcomers are trying to decide if they want to make Los Angeles their home.

"If Zorro is going to retire, the lancers and I must be able to do our jobs well. Sword fighting, whips, pistols, tracking, strategy, anything you can do to help train us, we would be grateful for." The Alcalde paused for a moment.

"What happens when the training is finished, Ignacio?" Diego was curious.

"Well, let's back up a minute and think. So far, Zorro has not been heard from by anyone since the Emissary's death a month ago. No one – including Victoria, as far as the pueblo knows – has had any sure news of him.

"But he cannot just disappear. I need his help training the lancers! Tomorrow is Saturday. I will post a notice in the tavern tomorrow morning, declaring a truce and asking Zorro to meet with me regarding the safety of the pueblo. That should make everyone curious." He grinned.

"You think _that_ will make Zorro suddenly show up after a month of absence?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I do." He looked straight at Diego. "He will come tomorrow night, around dinner time, to talk about training the lancers. Then as he turns to leave, I will tell him of the very compromising situation I discovered in the tavern this afternoon." Victoria blushed. "I am sure he will come calling on you, Victoria, and he will surely break up with you for your perfidy."

He grinned at them both. "This will work out well, I think! Zorro could tell her that he intends to train the lancers, as he agreed with me to do, but afterward he will leave this pueblo forever and find another place that needs his help. The fight against injustice must go on."

He rolled his eyes, smiling broadly. "And whether he goes two miles to his hacienda or two hundred miles away is no concern of mine," he grinned at Diego, who grinned back.

The plate of cookies was almost bare. DeSoto finished his last bite. "You must make more of these, Senorita. I will be your humble servant forever." He chuckled and glanced at Diego. "Only for the cookies, Senor."

Diego nodded seriously. "You can have the _cookies_, Ignacio."

Victoria snickered. DeSoto laughed again.

"Let Pilar tend the tavern with Alicia tonight. Then Victoria could come to the de la Vega hacienda for dinner. Afterward you can discuss how to stage the 'break up'. And if I were you, Victoria, I would not mention that you were engaged to Zorro and had his mother's ring." Victoria's eyes widened, but DeSoto only smiled. "My apologies for eavesdropping."

He continued, his tone serious. "If you mentioned the ring and engagement, people would realize that your relationship to Zorro was much stronger than they knew. You cannot have them doubting you at this point – you must make them believe that this break up is real. You are tired of waiting for Zorro, you haven't heard from him in a month – not so much as a note! And thankfully, everyone already knows that is true. You have expressed it more than a few times lately. _And _you and Diego have been teasing and flirting the last few weeks."

"True. That could work to our advantage, Querida." Diego smiled at her.

"Zorro was not here, and Diego was, and took advantage of it, literally." DeSoto grinned at them. "Oh, I will tell Zorro it was only _just_ an embrace, and a _few_ kisses," he smirked, "…and I will remind him that Don Diego is not a fighter and Victoria would most likely be furious with him if he tried to challenge Diego and hurt him."

The Alcalde chuckled. "When you and Zorro break up, you should do so publicly in the tavern. It would help facilitate your wedding with Diego if Zorro were to argue with you publicly about what I saw between you and Diego a while ago."

Victoria blushed deeper and snickered. Grinning, Diego reached for her hand and nodded at DeSoto.

"You have thought this out well, Ignacio. I believe your lancers could use some training and I would be most pleased to help." He looked at Victoria, smiling. "And now, Ignacio, don't you have more paperwork to attend to?"

DeSoto nodded. "But I believe I will use the rest of the time for a siesta myself. Bookwork is very tiring. Be sure to lock the back door, Victoria." He stood, bowing toward them and quickly left.

Diego was right behind him, locking the door at the back. He turned to Victoria who had followed him into the kitchen.

"Now, Querida, where were we?" He gave her a devilish grin.

"Mmmmmm… I forget." She smiled at him coyly. "Remind me."

She sighed softly as strong arms tenderly enfolded her.

"I believe we were here…" His lips sought hers once more in a gentle kiss of promise for the future of their love.

End


End file.
